This invention relates to a process for the conversion of a hydrocarbon feedstock to produce xylene compounds. More specifically, the invention concerns the selective hydrocracking of aromatic compounds contained in the hydrocarbon feedstock and the immediate subsequent transalkylation of the hydrocracking zone effluent and a hydrocarbon stream rich in benzene and toluene to produce xylenes.
The xylene isomers are produced in large volumes from petroleum as feedstocks for a variety of important industrial chemicals. The most important of the xylene isomers is paraxylene, the principal feedstock for polyester which continues to enjoy a high growth rate from large base demand. Orthoxylene is used to produce phthalic anhydride, which has high-volume but mature markets. Metaxylene is used in lesser but growing volumes for such products as plasticizers, azo dyes, and wood preservers. Ethylbenzene generally is present in xylene mixtures and is occasionally recovered for styrene production, but usually is considered a less-desirable component of C8 aromatics.
Among the aromatic hydrocarbons, the overall importance of the xylenes rivals that of benzene as a feedstock for industrial chemicals. Neither the xylenes nor benzene are produced from petroleum by the reforming of naphtha in sufficient volume to meet demand, and conversion of other hydrocarbons is necessary to increase the yield of xylenes and benzene. Most commonly, toluene is dealkylated to produce benzene or disproportionated to yield benzene and C8 aromatics from which the individual xylene isomers are recovered. More recently, processes have been introduced to disproportionate toluene selectively to obtain higher-than-equilibrium yields of paraxylene.
A current objective of many aromatics complexes is to increase the yield of xylenes and to de-emphasize benzene production. Demand is growing faster for xylene derivatives than for benzene derivatives. Refinery modifications are being effected to reduce the benzene content of gasoline in industrialized countries, which will increase the supply of benzene available to meet demand. Benzene produced from disproportionation processes often is not sufficiently pure to be competitive in the market.